


Are you?

by KittehFran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Pining Link, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehFran/pseuds/KittehFran
Summary: "With a deep, relieved sigh Link pressed closer into her, moving his hand up to her hair, trailing through the wet strands. The chill Zelda had felt before was now gone and instead she felt a deep heat spreading throughout her body and she didn’t want it to end. Each one of those drops washed away the thoughts of what her relationship with her knight attendant should be. And in its place the burning ache of what she wanted it to be. "Zelda asks Link a very important question but then works out his love and desires are quite different from what she thought.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	1. Are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote whilst I was in hospital to help with the writing. 
> 
> I have split it into two chapters and will likely post the second chapter this evening or tomorrow morning
> 
> thank you for your support 
> 
> x

Zelda was sitting by the campfire, poking around in her food and her mind was racing. She had wanted to ask Link something. This was a question she had wanted to ask him for a long time – ever since they had defeated the Calamity nearly a year ago.  
Whenever she saw Link with people, specifically with men, she felt the question burn into her mind with ever more intensity. 

Sidon had always shown an interest in Link – whether it be sexual or not. Not that it bothered Link – maybe he felt the same about him.  
Occasionally he would cast a look to her as Sidon was chatting and smiling and patting him on his back. Maybe he was trying to tell her something.

Other men were clearly also interested in him, turning as he walked past them. But maybe she was imagining it. 

This was something she needed to ask.

Zelda startled when Link spoke and he gestured to her uneaten food “I can make you something else?”  
Before Zelda could even speak Link had placed his bowl to one side and went to one of the saddles bags, looking for something else he could cook for her.  
Her gaze was fixed on him and she took a deep breath in, putting her bowl to one side. All formalities were now set aside and she blurted out the question.

“Link – do you like men?” 

Almost immediately Link turned to her with a confused expression.  
“What do you mean?”  
Zelda felt heat come up into her face  
“I mean… like that” 

Both of them stared at each other and then suddenly Link seemed to realise what she was saying.  
“No!” the colour had drained out of Link’s face “Why would you… I mean…” Link trailed his hands through his hair, looking dejected and clearly upset. 

He glanced to her, frowning briefly before finally putting his arms by his side.  
“Why would you say that?”  
Zelda’s mouth was dry and she took a deep breath in  
“You just are always with Sidon and I thought…” 

Link’s eyes widened looking at her and it appeared that Link didn’t know even know how to answer that question.  
“I have never…” once again Link averted his gaze and even Zelda could see the blush over his face and ears. 

“Never had sex with him?” Zelda needed to ask specifically although she was worried what he would say. 

“Goddesses no!” the look Link gave her was complete and utter shock and he started to pace around the small camp.  
This time Zelda tried to make herself as small as possible, feeling embarresed that she had asked the question in the first instance.  
Very slowly Link stopped and glanced at her with a sad expression which Zelda did not really understand. 

“Do you want something else to eat?” he turned to the saddle bags, ignoring the question she had asked. 

“no thank you…” her gaze was now dropped and she started to think about any interactions Link had with women. Certainly, since she had been rescued he had never shown any interest in them – ignoring the giggling girls who would sometimes congregate around the stables, pointing at him. 

Instead he had always looked to Zelda, sometimes even with a small smile. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Was it her that he wanted?  
She could feel her face drain of its colour and her heart plummeted to her feet, racing furiously. Maybe that was the sad expression he had given her. 

Now she was grateful that Link had turned to the horses again so he couldn’t see the heat come over her face which likely had shown itself in a deep, tomato red. 

Suddenly she started to remember all of those times he had got her flowers for her research. All of the times he had gone out of his way to get her favourite foods and every time he looked at her she could see the love in his eyes.  
Apparently, It wasn’t just friendship. It was more than that. 

Her gaze was now focussed on Link who sat on the log opposite her, huffing as he sat, looking totally despondent. 

After she hadn’t said anything for a while Link looked up and saw her staring – and as their eyes met Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. 

Suddenly it was as if she was seeing Link in a new light and it caused her to stiffen up, unsure of her feelings for him now.  
“I’m going to sleep” Zelda murmured and stood up, unsure about her new understanding of him. Link was following her with his gaze and he nodded, still looking slightly awkward.  
“Sleep well, your highness.” he tried to give a forced smile, which looked somewhat more like a grimace.

As she walked towards the small tent she found herself cursing under her breath. 

Why had she asked him that? 

\--

The following days Zelda was finding it extremely difficult to spend with Link – although he seemed to just ignore what had happened that night. He did what was expected of him, occasionally joking with her but then became silent when he noticed she didn’t respond. 

But every time they were close together Zelda felt her heart racing when she was close to him. He would brush past her as he always had – but this time Zelda felt her heart skip a beat every time he did. Holding her hand as she got off her horse, placing her bowl onto her lap when he gently touched her thigh. 

She found herself now gazing up from her sheikah slate and books as he was exercising in the evening. Often, he would hang himself from branches, to do pull ups and Zelda could see Link’s toned abdomen as he stretched to pull himself up. On occasions when he got undressed she started to watch him far more intently than she ever had. 

But she was the Princess Regent and she would not be infatuated by some sort of crush. However, she worried it wasn’t just that. She had a strong suspicion it was love for him. 

As they finally reached Hateno Link swung from his horse and quickly came over to her, holding his hand out to her as he always did to help her dismount.  
Zelda looked at his rough hands which had always been so gentle when he had touched her before she grasped it, letting him help her. 

Their looks lingered for a little longer than they normally would before Link tightened his lips in a small smile and turned to busy himself with unsaddling the horses, saying nothing more.  
In return Zelda had walked into the house, walking upstairs to put fresh sheets on the bed. 

Her mind was still racing as she walked down the steps to see Link walking into the house – he was wet and Zelda looked out of the window. A storm had blown down from the mountains and she hadn’t even noticed.  
The rain was pattering against the windows and she stared at it for some time. 

“It’s a good job we’re not out there now…” Link took his cloak off and hung the heavy wool over the chair and Zelda looked to him when she heard the water dripping from the cloak.  
“Are the horses okay…?” it was the only thing she could think to say before the silence would have become uncomfortable.  
Link removed his harness from his back, placing the master sword onto the same chair as the cloak. “They’re fine.” 

Link dusted off his hands and then frowned, tilting his head slightly. 

“I need to ask, your Highness. Is something wrong?” Link crossed his arms “You’ve not been acting odd for the last few days?”  
Even though she felt she had tried her very best to hide it, she clearly had not done a good enough job.  
“So…?” Link raised one of his eyebrows and waited for an answer. 

“I’m sorry” Zelda blurted it out and Link frowned  
“Sorry for what?” 

“Sorry for what I asked a few nights ago.” she continued and glanced briefly to Link who had tightened his lips for a brief moment before shrugging it off  
“It’s okay. ” he uncrossed his arms and then moved over to the kitchen, brushing past Zelda as he went. 

Zelda felt her heart beating rapidly and she followed him with her eyes. He looked a little sad as he tried to find something he could prepare for them to eat. 

“I didn’t mean to insult you. I mean – not insult you. I just thought” She was stammering and Link gestured her to stop “It’s okay. I understand. I think” Link furrowed his brow and knelt down to pull a pot out of the cupboard. 

As he stood up Zelda made a rash decision – stepping over to him with two even steps, turning him and planting a kiss onto his lips.  
Link widened his eyes and dropped the pan with a clattering sound.  
As she came away from the kiss she was holding his tunic with her hands and looked at him. Link looked a little stunned and Zelda suddenly had a realisation that she could be wrong. Maybe it wasn’t her she wanted. 

“I’m sorry” Zelda blurted it out and released his tunic “I didn’t mean to-“  
Link stared at her in disbelief “I… um…” he started to stutter slightly – Zelda had never seen him like this before. Coy and embarrased – he was usually so annoyingly self-assured with everything he did. 

“I… I’m going to see to the horses” Link shielded his view from her and moved to the door, grabbing his woollen cloak as he did so. When he opened the door, the rain poured through with a brisk wind following it swiftly.  
He was quick when he closed the door and Zelda stood there now in complete shock. How could she have misinterpreted his signals. Nausea swirled through her stomach and her head formed with half-formed regrets.  
Her heart had plummeted to the bottom of her feet and the clouds outside were nothing compared to the black ones which now hung over her soul. 

For a while she stood there, her heart thundering in her ears.  
But she needed to speak to him now – she needed to tell him she was sorry and to ask him whether they could still have the relationship they had before – just ignoring everything she had said and done over the last days. 

Quickly Zelda had moved over to the door and opened it – she had no cloak to wear and so the wind and rain soaked through her clothes in only a few seconds. Even though she thought he would be with the horses she was surprised to find him almost right by the door.

Now they both stared at each other – a strong gust was blowing between them and Zelda felt her hair being tangled up in the wind. 

“I’m sorry Link” Zelda was almost shouting over the rain which was running down her face, dripping over her chin.  
“I shouldn’t have. I just thought…” her voice trailed off now “I thought it was me” 

The cold of the wind was now starting to seep into her bones with the rain having soaked through her. Link was still staring at her and seemed to be thinking about something. There was a moment where she thought he would just leave. 

Now the silence was starting to become uncomfortable.  
“Link, just… say something. Anything” she was almost shouting now but Link still remained silent.

This time she felt warm tears starting to drop down her face and she was glad that Link would not be able to see it with the rain running down her skin. 

With sudden shock she found Link moving to her and putting his right hand over hers, pulling it open gently and then going to grasp it, intertwining his fingers with hers.  
Zelda‘s heart skipped a beat when she felt his touch and she then felt Link’s forefinger and thumb move her chin upwards and Zelda glanced up to his eyes – his beautiful, sky blue eyes.  
Her heart now raced– she could smell the warm summer rain on him and then as he moved closer, the smell of fresh grass with the hint of muskiness that was his own. 

Link paused just before he got to her lips and he moved his hand from her chin to just under her ear. He then whispered softly with a deep sigh  
“Of course, it’s you…”  
His expression was serious, no hint of a smile and Zelda took a deep breath in, her breath quivering slightly as she exhaled. “It’s always been you…” 

Link brushed her lips with his, waiting for her response. Once Zelda had managed to bring herself out of her stunned reaction she gently gripped his tunic which was soaked with rain and pressed her lips against his softly. Her head was now swimming with the smell of him.

With a deep, relieved sigh Link pressed closer into her, moving his hand up to her hair, trailing through the wet strands. The chill Zelda had felt before was now gone and instead she felt a deep heat spreading throughout her body and she didn’t want it to end. Each one of those drops washed away the thoughts of what her relationship with her knight attendant should be. And in its place the burning ache of what she wanted it to be. 

Her hands now moved from his tunic to around his neck and unintentionally pulled off the woollen hood which was covering his head. But it would seem neither of them cared.  
Zelda felt the hair at the base of his neck and then started to trail through the rest of it – it was soft and the drops of rain were now starting to drip down the back of his spine and into his tunic.  
One of her hands followed the drops down slightly, touching Link just at the base of the neck and Link sighed softly into the kiss. 

The rain was running down their faces to where their lips met and Zelda could taste the cold drops of rain – but instead of distracting from the intensity of the moment it pulled Zelda in further and as Link opened his mouth and slowly pushed his tongue into hers she felt the entire world fading away. 

Finally, they came away, both of them breathless, slightly dishevelled from the storm. Now they had gotten this far, neither of them knew what to do anymore.  
They remained standing until Link released her hands, suddenly standing back to attention, his role as her Knight came back to him again.  
“It’s cold, your Highness. We should get you inside. I’ll make some soup.” 

He gently jostled her back into the house, and Zelda was entirely confused about what was happening. Had they not just kissed? Her lips were still tingling from the sensation and yet Link was now entirely in his role as her knight again. As if nothing had happened. 

But as she was moved back into the house she could see the flush in his face and the conflict in his eyes. She wanted to ask him if there was a problem, if he hadn’t liked it? However, he was pointedly avoiding her gaze, looking downwards and after he had passed her a towel he moved over to the kitchen, placing his sodden cloak on the dining room chair. 

But his tunic was wet, as were his boots and trousers, and she could see Link physically trembling. But maybe it was more than just the cold.  
She sat herself down, gripping the towel and staring at it. There were so many things she wanted to say and wanted to ask. But she could not bring up the courage to say anything.  
As a bowl of hot tomato soup was placed in front of her she glanced up and their eyes met – lingering for a moment longer than they should before Link looked away and passed her some bread. 

“I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight” he didn’t sit down, instead moving back over to the kitchen counter grabbing some bread and dunking it in the hot soup.  
Normally they would have slept in the same room but Zelda did not have the bravery to ask him why they wouldn’t be this time.  
“You should dry yourself, your Highness. You’ll get a cold.” 

He didn’t look at her and Zelda sighed deeply, pulling the soup towards herself. It felt as if they had taken one step forward and two steps back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally give in to their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - sorry! 
> 
> Wanted to do this earlier but I have done it! 
> 
> The smut will now commence

It was late at night and Zelda lay in Link’s bed, staring upwards as she couldn’t sleep. In her mind she was constantly thinking about that kiss, the rain, that warm feeling in her stomach. It was something she felt before – and she knew what it was but was shocked that she had that particular sensation with Link.  
Shocked but in no way surprised.  
With him she had a connection she would never have with any other man and she wondered how long she had been hiding her feelings.  
Seeming to think he was gay somehow stopped her from showing them or even thinking about them. 

But why did Link react like that after their kiss. Had she done something? Did he not enjoy it? In her heart hoped he had the same reaction that she did.  
With a large huff she turned over, pulling the pillow tight into her.  
She needed to ask what happened. She just had to. 

Digging herself out from under the covers she felt the cool breeze over her legs as she placed them onto the wooden floor.  
She stood and heart a small creaking sound and she stopped – certain that Link had heard her. Maybe she should just climb back into bed and hide herself under covers, remaining silent. 

“Your Highness? Is everything okay?” It was Link and Zelda squeezed her eyes closed, trying to think of something to respond. Many answers came to mind – first and foremost that they had kissed and he had then pointedly ignored her since.  
A small noise came from below and when she turned around she saw Link standing there causing her to startle. 

She was not expecting his sudden appearance and didn’t even hear him come up the stairs.  
His sword was drawn and hung by his side and he looked at her with a questioning look. 

For a brief moment Zelda just stood there, letting her gaze wander down to his bare chest before quickly bringing herself back to attention. This was not okay. 

But then Link seemed to be doing the same thing, looking at her bare legs and then coming up to her shoulders and neck before looking into her eyes. He swallowed and cleared his throat, standing back to attention. 

“Is there a problem?” 

_Yes, there is a problem._

“No, I…” 

_Tell him!_

“I just…” 

_For Hylia sake just tell him!_

“I just need some water. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
Zelda’s voice was quiet and soft and she dropped her gaze, feeling angry that still didn’t have the courage to say what she was feeling. 

Link pulled the corner of one of his lips upwards trying to mimic a smile  
“Go back to bed – I’ll get you some water.”  
His sword was placed at the top of the stairs and then he stood, placing his hand at her lower back to guide her back to bed. Initially Zelda hesitated but then let herself be led – her heart racing trying to find the courage to do something. Anything. 

She had still not found the bravery as Link covered her with the cotton sheets. She could feel him stroke the side of her neck and then wandered down to her collar bone, brushing over the soft curve of her waist. The butterflies in her stomach started to become more intense. 

What he was doing was not particularly ‘knightly’. 

Now she took a deep breath in and placed her hand onto his warm chest – she could feel the thundering of his heart under her fingertips. The skin was scarred from previous injuries and as she pressed gently into his chest she could feel the subtle, soft ridges of the scars over his chest. 

“If you want me…” she spoke quietly and Link looked back up to her “just tell me…” her heart almost stopped as she waited for his answer.  
But it didn’t come in words.  
He shifted a little and moved towards her, placing his lips over hers. They were warm – much as they had been before when they kissed – and the butterflies in her stomach started to travel down between her legs. 

The hand placed over his chest started to inch up to his shoulder to pull him into the bed. But Link stiffened up again, pulling away from her, looking slightly anxious and conflicted. “I can’t…” his sentence trailed off before he turned his eyes from her and fixed his gaze to the opposite side of her.  
“I haven’t ever…”  
Zelda’s hand was placed on his and she gripped it as she saw the gentle flush which had spread to his ears.  
This was not like him – he was normally so annoyingly self-assured with everything he did. 

Zelda sat up, pulling herself up on his shoulder, gently feeling his biceps and shoulder muscles as she did. Her head was placed on his shoulder and she whispered softly “Neither have I”  
Clearly both of them were talking about sex and Zelda felt her heart flutter as she realised that it would be his first time as well. 

She kissed his shoulder and smiled, pulling him towards herself and finally Link focussed on her again, his bright blue eyes piercing the darkness.  
“I usually know what I’m doing.” he murmured and then tightened his lips. He was shifting uncomfortably and Zelda released her hand from his.  
“Well…” her hands wandered down to her silk night gown and started to lift it up and Link fixed his gaze on her bare thigh. 

“Let’s find out together…” slowly she pulled the silk gown up, siliding it over her head. Then when she looked to Link again she found him just staring, his eyes widened so much Zelda was worried they would just pop out. 

“Is this okay…?” Zelda still had her nightgown in her hand and her heart was racing furiously – maybe this was going to fast?  
But suddenly Link cupped her face, kissing her softly, causing Zelda’s gown to drop to the floor.  
Although the kiss started softly it slowly started to deepen and Link’s breath started to match her own. Taking this opportunity Zelda started to draw him into the bed, settling herself into the pillows so she could pull him over her. 

When she had, she moved her hands back to Link’s shoulders, feeling his strong muscles below his warm skin, flexing as he moved to bracket her head.  
The heat from her stomach was now travelling between her legs and she knew that she was becoming wet. 

Link shifted slightly, placing himself next to her so he had a hand to explore her body.  
Finally, his lips came away from her and he watched her intently, staring into her eyes as he started to stroke over her neck and then her collar bone. Zelda took a deep breath in, quivering slightly as he moved his hand down to the curve of her breast before brushing over her nipple causing Zelda to whimper. 

This made Link become slightly more confident, doing the same before he looked down and then took a deep breath in as he started to kiss her neck, slowly moving down her collar bone and then her breasts.  
Once more he looked up to her before touching his lips over her nipple and then moving it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. 

Zelda moaned softly and Link was pleased with this vocal approval and moved to the other breast doing the same – his breath was ghosting over her skin and Zelda took a deep breath in again.  
Then Zelda could feel his hand drifting down to her lower stomach, stroking it softly but seemingly unwilling to move any further. 

“Link” her voice was slightly breathless and Link looked up to her “Touch me” her hand moved to his jaw and the other moved down to the Link’s hand on her stomach to gently push it down 

Link looked back down again following her hand which was now placed over his and once he got to her delicate folds he took a deep breath in feeling how wet she was. Zelda hitched her breath as he touched her and Link had to hold his hand just there, worried what his body would do if he just continued. 

Gradually Link moved his fingers into her folds, slowly feeling for that sensitive spot and Zelda let him know he had found it as she arched her back and whimpered under his touch. His heart was racing furiously now as he started to massage her clit, dipping a second finger into her. 

Zelda was moaning softly now, arching her back and pushing into Link’s hand which settled over her mound.  
Goddesses was this really happening to him? 

He moved back up to her lips, leaving his hands between her legs and continued his movements to which Zelda gave out a keening hum. Waiting until she had calmed herself he pressed his lips onto hers.

His kisses remained soft and delicate, occasionally moving down her neck, nipping and sucking it before moving back up to her lips.  
With a surge of confidence Link took a deep breath in, moving his fingers downwards towards her opening. He could see Zelda brace herself a little, knowing what he wanted to do. But he needed to be careful, concerned that it would be uncomfortable.  
No matter how much he wanted to forgo his role as her protector he still couldn’t help feeling worried about her. 

Maybe he should stop. 

With surprise though Link felt Zelda’s hand being placed over his, moving his fingers downwards. The breath he didn’t know he was holding released as Zelda held his fingers just above her opening.  
His mouth was now dry and he felt himself trembling.  
“Are you sure…?”  
“Yes” Zelda looked up to him “please…” she released his hand, settling it over his stomach and Link swallowed.  
He said nothing more and gently pushed his index finger into her. The warm, wet sensation gripped his finger tightly causing Link to take a deep breath in. 

Trembling a little he started to move his finger in and out of her as he kissed her again. This time it was far more urgent and he pushed his tongue into her mouth sliding over her teeth to explore her.  
Gradually he went to add a second finger but he felt Zelda stiffen up and she pulled in air through her teeth, flinching.  
Immediately Link removed his hands and drew away from her. He knew this was a bad idea – why did he even think he should be allowed to touch her like that. 

“Your Highness, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He could feel the colour drain from his face and all of that conflict in him from before came back up in him. It was his role to keep her safe. Not to hurt her. 

Zelda however pulled Link back down to her, kissing him forcefully, and although Link had tried to bracket himself from even touching her he found his body betraying him as his elbows gently gave way, their kiss deepening again. 

Zelda’s hand gripped Links once more, moving him between her legs and moving his fingers directly to her opening. Link felt himself hesitating but it was useless – her smell was now filling his senses and he knew she could just about do anything to him.  
Slowly his fingers pushed in again and Zelda gave out a relieved moan whilst Link watched her settle herself back into the pillows.

This time there was no pain he could see.  
Now his fingers started to move in a gentle rhythm and he could feel himself rubbing against that sensitive nub again causing Zelda to give out short, sharp whines.  
From the limited advice that the guards had given him many years ago he knew she would come soon - Her face and chest were flushed a deep red her back was arched and she pushed herself against Link’s hand. 

He wanted her to come for him and propped himself upwards on his elbow, watching her face closely as she bit her lip, gripping the sheets tightly. 

By goddesses, was this actually happening?  
He needed to contain himself and needed to find something non-sexual to stop himself from coming before he had felt her around himself. But as he saw Zelda moaning and trembling beneath his hands he was finding it very difficult. 

“Goddesses!” Zelda moaned quietly and she felt the pressure and heat in her stomach increasing and as Link rubbed her clit one last time she felt pleasurable waves come over her, panting as she gave in to him, placing her hand over his. 

As Zelda finally opened her eyes having basked in the aftermath of her orgasm she saw Link just staring at her with an expression she hadn’t seen on him before – something between pride and gratitude. 

Gradually Link started to pull his hands from between her legs and Zelda heard him take a deep breath in. 

“Your Highness, we don’t need to do anything else.” His voice was sincere and his face looked serious, no hint of a smile. However, he was breathless and Zelda could still see the bulge in his underwear.  
“I think… you can call me Zelda now…” she pulled him onto her, settling one of her hands over his chest, the other started to trail down his toned abdomen.  
“I want you Link…” she whispered into his ear, stopping her hand at the band of his underwear. 

Already she felt that heat build in her stomach again but Link remained as sincere as he could, bracketing her head and just staring at her. He seemed to be ignoring Zelda’s hand over the band of his shorts. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything that-“  
Zelda had enough of his talking and placed a kiss onto his lips, pushing herself against his muscular body and finally slipping her hand into his underwear to grasp his erection. 

Link groaned, pulling his lips from her closing his eyes. But he still was trying to resist until Zelda started to move her hand up and down and that seemed to be all the persuasion he needed. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist which had slid into his underwear and pulled it out and to her side, pushing it into the mattress. 

“Are you sure…?”  
He was almost panting, trying his very best to resist her but all Zelda needed to do was push her hips up against him.  
It was clear she wanted him in the most intimate way possible and she pushed her hips up again, grinding against him. “yes” the voice with which she spoke was breathless but she knew what she wanted. It was him. 

Finally Link gave in, starting to tug at his underwear with clumsy movements, kicking them to the wooden floor before covering her again  
“You need to tell me if it hurts.” His face was now that of concern and his lips were tightened ever so slightly. 

“I will” she nodded, kissing his jaw and Link finally relaxed, moving downwards so he was at her opening.  
Once again, he hesitated, looking at her intently “It’s okay” her arms were draped around his neck and she kissed him softly. Gradually with slow movements Link pushed into her and groaned deep from the back of his throat. 

It felt very different from anything she had experience before, stretching her completely causing her to gasp.  
The sensation of him slowly filling her with his hardness was indescribable.  
Then he moved his hand down to her thigh and moved it upwards ever so slightly, causing Zelda to moan, gripping the sheets underneath her. 

This time, finally, Link didn’t speak. Instead he started to move in her, bracketing himself on his arms so he could thrust into her. Slowly at first, but becoming firmer and a little faster.  
Everytime he pushed back into her again she gave out a moan which was starting to become pleasure filled shrieks. 

This was very different from what she had experienced before. It felt more intense, taking her breath away with every movement Link made. It felt like a coil being wound up in her and she wanted it so desperately to release. Although she didn’t want this to end. 

Now she was pushing up into him, rolling her hips as she did so and Link almost growled from the back of his throat, tightening the grip on her thigh slightly more.  
“By Hylia…” Link hissed through his teeth, gripping the sheets as he thrust into her. He had become slower but firmer – pushing his hand from her thigh to her lower back, causing Zelda to moan loudly as her hips were lifted. 

His lips were mashed against hers now, and as he gently nipped her lip Zelda could feel that coil in her come undone and she pressed against him, clenching around him and feeling her nails dig into his skin.  
Link thrust firmly into her and then she could hear him groan loudly – thrusting a few times more before he collapsed over her, panting with some sweat dripping from his forehead. 

Zelda embraced him with both of her arms, kissing his forehead gently and trailing through his hair.  
All of Link’s weight now was resting on her. But he was not heavy, instead she felt secure and safe, pulling him into her more. 

“I love you…” Link muttered now drawing himself up and placing his forehead to hers “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t see it” She brushed a piece of hair out of his face and lifted her head to kiss him again, her eyes closed, feeling a wonderful sensation of serenity. Maybe this is what post-coital bliss felt like? 

The rain was still pattering against the windows and Zelda held Link a little closer.  
She knew in her heart this is what she had wanted and it surprised her that she had not seen it before.  
“did you want that water you asked for to start with…?” Link nuzzled her neck and Zelda giggled  
“No”  
“oh” Link moved back over her, pressing her into the mattress with a smirk on his face “so that was just a ruse to get me into bed.”  
“Do you regret it?” Zelda placed her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. 

“Of course, I don’t” Link looked up “What about you?”  
“No” Zelda’s answer was almost instantaneous “I should have just seen it earlier”  
Zelda tried to suppress a yawn that was coming up in her, but must have pulled a face as Link smirked  
“Go to sleep” he moved to one side, but still held her close to his chest, enclosing her in his arms.  
“I love you” she whispered, her eyes heavy with sleep.

He had waited so long to hear that and was certain he never would. He held her tighter, kissing her forehead, nuzzling into her neck. Finally, they were together.


End file.
